Balk
Balk is a Flexers Mixel. Description Balk’s most amazing feature is his head. Like a rubbery mallet allows him to ram, swat, crush and pummel whatever he comes across. It is just too bad he hits it so much that he is now a bit scatterbrained and can’t always remember what he was going to say. Like the other Flexers he is very intellectual. Background Nixel Mix Over Balk and Lunk were going to play "Slingshot". Balk called the painted Nixels "little Mixels". He asked if they wanted to join them. Elevator It is his birthday in this episode, and most of the Mixels (the only one who doesn't is Flain) attend his party. He appears at the end when the Lunk and Tentro mix crash into the cake, just as he is about to blow the candles and make a wish. Mixed Up Special Relationships Other Flexers Neutral so far. Infernites Neutral so far. Cragsters It was rumored that the Flexers disliked Krader, but this was proven false. The other Cragsters are neutral so far. Electroids Neutral so far. Frosticons Neutral so far, although he may be friends with Lunk. Fang Gang Neutral so far. Glorp Corp Spikels Wiztastics Orbitonz Glowkies Set Information Balk was released as part of the Mixels sets in the June 2014 product wave. His product number is 41517 and contains 68 pieces. Balk's in-booklet code is HA8ERHE5AD, which is HammerHead when decoded. Trivia *His name is a play on the word "bulk" and is similar to the name Dunkan Bulk from Hero Factory. **There is also the possibility that his name is a pun on "balk", but there is no actual relation between the word and character. ***His name could also derive from the word "stalk", as in "eyestalk", thanks to his eyes being on stalk-like features. * He likes tap dancing as seen. *He only has three legs, a first for a Mixel. *He is one of the nine Mixels to include a Nixel. * Balk bears a resemblance to a hammerhead shark. ** Some people say that his three legs might actually be fins, and his long head is similar to said shark species' head. *His eyes are actually headpieces of a LEGO minifigure, where as the eyelids are baseball caps as seen on a minifigure's head. **Balk, Slumbo, and Mesmo are the only Mixels to use Minifigure head pieces for eyes and eyelids. *He is the least intelligent of the Flexers. *Balk and Wizwuz have the same teeth. **Balk's sharp teeth are more closer together than Wizwuz's, while Wizwuz's square/buck teeth are closer together than Balk's. *His birthday might be June 26, the release date of Elevator. *He is fourth in line standing on the "Mixels" logo. * He has the least amount of pieces out of the Flexers. * In his Upset video in Calling All Mixels, his eyes inflated and eventually popped, revealing his eyes can inflate like balloons and explode. * Balk was originally going to have flimsier tentacles, smaller pupils, and have been much shorter and stockier. Gallery Set Balk Bag.jpg Balk.png Balk lego.png AniBalk.PNG Artwork balk.jpg Sidebalk.png Dancing balk.PNG Mixel_franchise_logo.jpg Flexers.jpg Go Ahead Mix.jpg Hey Small Mixels.jpg Balk Bio.jpg Meeeeep..png|Meeeeeee! Balk_480x269_01.jpg Balk FOOT.png DerpyBalk.png WTF balk?.jpg|OH NO! I'M EXPLICABLY INFLATING! Hugwupho.png|Balk when unmixable Balk mixels.com bio.png|Mixels.com bio ConceptBalk.png|The beta design for Balk. upset_balk.jpg|Balk before his eyes inflate Frontbalk.PNG SideBalk.png balk_thumb.png Balk Icon.png balk without eyes.png Combinations Cartoon Mixes Kromly.PNG|With Chomly Lulk.PNG|With Lunk Jawlk.png|With Jawg Balectro.png|With Volectro Murps LEGO Mixes FlurrBalkLEGO.jpg|With Flurr LunkBalkLEGO.jpg|With Lunk JawgBalkLEGO.jpg|With Jawg TentroBalkLEGO.jpg|With Tentro Murps SlumboBalkLEGO.png|With Slumbo GobbaBalkLEGO.jpg|With Gobba ChomlyBalkLEGO.jpg|With Chomly KrawBalkLEGO.jpg|With Kraw Category:2014 Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Characters Category:Series 2 Category:Male characters Category:Mixels Category:Flexers Category:Nixel Included Category:More than two legs Category:Strong Mixels Category:Dumb Mixels Category:Crazy Mixels